Concrete Angel
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: That's the song that belongs to this one-shot. Basically it shows what can happen if and when you beat a child. I don't own the song and I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy...sorta...kinda...you have a better chance of crying. Just a warning.


NEW STORY! OH YEAH! Got some news. It's only a one-shot! Yay me! Oh. And the song I'm usin' is COncrete Angel by Martina McBride. I might change some of the lyrics to fit Anya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anya cried out as her mother slapped her cheek. She looked up with tears in her eyes as her mother grabbed her arm. "You insulant child!" her mother cried before shoving her to a table and having her knock over a vase.

She let her mother punch her again before slipping into her own little world.

-The Next Day-

Anya walked to her school as people passed her in their cars. She was wearing the giant black sweatshirt and blue jeans that belonged to her dad before he died. With her bag on her back, she entered the building before slipping into class.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing her father's clothes just like yesterday...  
She hides the bruises with denim and black, oh**

As Anya wrote her paper, she felt her teacher's, Miss Angie's, eyes on her back. She continued to scribble down the essay as Miss Angie passed her, but stopped when she saw a deep bruise on her wrist. Just as she was about to ask, the bell rang and Anya quickly handed her the paper before leaving in a rush. "Anya-"

Angie was cut off by the kids coming at her with their own papers. She took a deep breath before taking each one and returning to her desk.

**The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm...  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**

Anya sat alone at a lunch table with an apple in hand. She flipped open her book and read before hearing a figure sit beside her. Raising an eyebriw, Anya looked up to see the new boy from her class. "Um...hi?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hi. I'm Airin. What's your name?"

"Anya...Um...why are you here?"

Airin looked up at her and Anya immediately felt like she had a friend. "I saw you sitting alone and thought I could join you."

Anya smiled lightly.

**Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone.  
****In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved!  
Concrete angel!**

As Anya walked home beside Airin he continued to ask questions she didn't know how to answer. When she reached her house she said goobye before hurrying inside as Airin walked next door.

That night, Anya sat by her window, reading a book, when she heard a voice calling her name. She looked up to see Airin at his own window with a smile on his face. They talked for a while before Anya saw the time. Saying she had to go, Anya quickly closed her window just as her mother entered. "I got a call from your school. Apparently your teacher saw one of those wounds you got from tripping." her mother said as she gripped her upper arm.

Anya cringed as her mother yelled at her and Airin watched with wide eyes. She cried out in pain, but it was muffled by the shut window and her mother's hand that quickly slapped her face before shoving her into a wall and letting a mirror fall and shatter. The glass dug into Anya's leg, but the hand that met her stomach was much worse.

Airin watched with tears in his eyes before turning away and closing his blinds. "She'll be okay." he whispered.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hears, but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate...  
When morning comes it will be too late.**

The next day Anya wasn't at school. When Airin returned he found out why. Because he hadn't done anything, the broken glass from the mirror had sliced open her leg, neck, and stomach. Her mother was arrested and the doctors did what they could to save Anya...but it was too late. Anya had died.

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place...  
Where she's loved!  
Concrete angel!**

Airin went to Anya's funeral three days later. It was simple and few people were there because not many had known Anya. He watched with sad eyes as he stared at the face of the angel statue above her grave. The grave was planted under a large oak far from the others so that someone could mourn her if they wish without being disturbed. He turned away before letting the tears fall as he shoved himself past the crowd and stood on the other side.

_Anya Mortigan  
Born 1996, Died 2012_

That was all the stone said.

**A statue stands in a shaded place...  
An angel with an upturned face...  
A name is written on a polished rock...  
A broken heart that the world forgot...**Airin walked past the other graves and to his car when he felt a sharp wind turn him back to the oak. There stood Anya in a white gown next to a man that looked similiar to her. A large smile was planted on her face as she waved to him and ran to hug him. _"I'll miss you." _she whispered in his ear before disappearing along with the man.

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone...  
In a world that she can't rise above...  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place...  
Where she's loved!  
CONCRETE ANGEL!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A person, nop matter who, should NEVER beat or scar their child like this. Beating children is wrong and should be known to everyone. If you believe this favorite that. Tell people what it can do and why we can't just let it continue.


End file.
